Senshi in Fiore
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: The Sailor Senshi get sent to Fiore with a mission. DON'T LET THE METAVERSE IMPLODE! How can they stop that? With the help of Fairy Tail, they are invincible. Maybe. Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Chapter 1** So it Begins

**Me: I'm back! Exams are over!  
****Levy: Now you just have to wait for results. Should have studied.  
Me: T_T' I do't need you to lecture me!  
Levy: Hai, hai.  
Me: Don't 'hai, hai' me and do the disclaimer already!  
Levy: Geez. fairyhearts doesn't own anything.  
Me: Why did I choose you for the disclaimer?  
Gajeel: Because I threatened you.  
Me: Oh yeah! I remember. I should kill you for that! In one of my stories of course.**

* * *

Usagi chased after her boyfriend who had run away with her vanilla ice-cream.

"Mamo-chan! Come back!" She called after him, giggling.

"Fine. But you have to come with me first." Mamoru replied. Usagi pouted and snatched her ice-cream away from him. They walked along the lake side, the setting sun reflecting off the surface.

In Usagi's opinion, it was perfect.

"Usagi-chan!"

The couple turned to see a group of girls and cats running towards them.

Luna, Usagi's cat, bounced into her arms.

"Usagi-chan, ChibiUsa is coming back!" Mamoru and Usagi were thrilled at the prospect of seeing their future daughter again.

"Demo-ne..." Makoto, the tall, brown-haired girl added. "Pluto is having trouble with the time-travel."

Ami, the genius, blue-haired girl, and Rei, the psychic shrine maiden, nodded their agreement.

"We decided to help her." Minako explained, her blonde hair held in the usual red ribbon. The white cat in her arms had a cresent 'bald patch' on his forehead, just like Luna.

"Diana will be coming too." He said, excited to see his kitten again.

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged a knowing glance and a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Usagi exclaimed "Let's go!"

* * *

Natsu sighed and rested his head on the bar.

"Ara, ara. That pose looks familiar." The white-haired barmaid stood before Natsu, cleaning a glass. She was, of course, refering to Lucy's usual position being taken by her team mate.

"Lucy's mad at me again," the dragon slayer replied. Mira leaned on the bar, not caring how the men at the guild were wishing they were Natsu right now. He was too dense to notice anyone other than Lucy in that way, anyway.

"What did you do this time?" She asked kindly.

"That's the thing, I don't know what I did! How can I apologise to her if she won't tell me what I did wrong! I know she needs rent money, all I did was try to get her to come on a mission with me," He sighed again and sat his head back in its previous position.

Mira grinned slightly to herself, they're so dense to the love they hold for each other.

* * *

Seems like an ordinary day, right? But, the most extraordinary thing is about to happen that will change the lives of our Senshi and mages forever.

* * *

"Found, you." Rei turned around too late. A man with long black hair waved goodbye as a silvery portal appeared, sucking the group into it. Minako screamed, Makoto yelled in shock, Ami shouted and held her skirt down. Mamoru was comforting the now crying Usagi, or attempting to at least. Rei kept shouting abuse that I probably shouldn't type at the man while Artemis and Luna mewled, clinging to each other for all it was worth.

A rainbow of colours flashed around them and, in a particularly bright one, Artemis and Luna stopped shouting. They weren't there anymore.

Usagi was still crying and everyone was screaming, except Mamoru. He seemed extremely calm for the situation they were in.

* * *

Lucy sighed, how could Natsu eat all her food. Again, this time he even knew she was broke. Then again, he did have a mission lined up. She cried in frustration and pulled at her hair.

"It's so confusing!" she exclaimed. Erza turned to her.

"Natsu's an idiot, Lucy. He didn't realize that what he did was wrong." she replied, hoping her friend wouldn't do anything rash.

Lucy nodded and Erza took a satisfying bite of her favourite strawberry cake. They walked in silence.

Suddenly, Lucy stopped. She felt the presence of an unfamiliar magic but Erza hadn't. She was almost ready to pass it off as a hallucination when a silver portal formed right above the red-haired mage's head.

"Erza! Abunai!" She screamed, holding her right arm out towards her friend. Erza turned to her with the fork still in her mouth, a confused expression on her face. She heard screaming and was soon crushed under the weight of five young girls, probably about sixteen years old and a man around twenty.

Lucy looked down at the pile in front of her. Sure enough, Erza's cake lay on the ground in a puddle of icing.

"Ah! Are you alright?" She helped each of the strangers up and proceeded to calm down the fuming red head.

"Ano. Can you tell us where we are?" A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes asked shyly. Apparently this question took both mages off guard because they stopped bickering and just stared at her. Lucy coughed and held out her hand, smiling.

"You're in Magnolia and I'm Lucy Heartfilia. This is Erza Scarlett, she's in a bad mood because she dropped her cake." The blue haired girl shook Lucy's hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Ami Mizuno. It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy-san." She smiled. A girl with long, blonde hair styled in dumplings on top of her head was talking animatedly with Erza.

"I totally understand!" She exclaimed. "Cake provides nourishment for a girls fragile heart and delight to her fussy stomach. And strawberry is one of the best!" The group behind Ami sweat-dropped and Lucy laughed.

"Thank you, Usagi," Erza sniffed. "None of my friends really understand how cake makes me feel. After the man I love, and have loved since I was a child, was taken to jail, cake has been my only relief."

"Well, that's Usagi Tsukino," Ami said pointing at the blonde. "This is Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Rei Hino and Mamoru Chiba." She pointed to each person as she introduced them and they answered with a smile or a wave.

"Well then. How about you come over to my house and we can discuss where you came from and how to get back." Ami nodded her agreement and they all began to walk along the river, back the way Lucy and Erza had been walking previously.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Luna's eyes blinked open slowly. A blue cat, a white cat and a black mini-panther-like cat were huddled together and glancing at the two moon cats.

"Are you alright?" A blue-haired girl asked. She wore her hair in pigtails and her big brown eyes held concern. She knelt beside Luna and Artemis.

"Nya~" Luna answered, rubbing her head against the girls leg.

"Sorry, guys. She's just a normal cat." The girl shouted over at the group of cats. They came over and Luna could see that they were walking on two legs and wearing clothes. Heck, the blue one had angelic wings and was flying.

"Luna! Kiwotsukete!" Artemis had awoken and now stood in between Luna and the others. The others were both shocked and overjoyed. The blue cat's wings disappeared and he beamed at them.

"You can talk as well! Can you fly?" He asked, curiosity laced in between his words.

"Of course we can't! We are cats!" the white one giggled and smiled at the dark purple cat. She cleared her throat and assumed a manner of superiority.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Carla," She announced.

"I'm Panther Lily," The black one spoke in a gruff voice.

"I'm Wendy Marvell," The blue-haired girl smiled sweetly at them.

"And I'm Happy!" The blue one cheered. Artemis chuckled and Luna stared at the blue one.

"Thank you for expressing your emotions but may we know your name?" She asked politely. Everyone began to laugh and the blue cat flew away to sulk somewhere.

"Happy is his name," Wendy replied in between giggles.

"Oh," Luna covered her mouth with paw, appalled at her mistake. Artemis stepped down and allowed Luna to be open with the group. He felt they could be trusted.

"I'm Artemis and this is Luna," He replied to the awaiting comrades. Wendy giggled.

"That's funny. Luna means 'moon' and Artemis is often associated with the moon in Greek mythology." She stated, you could practically see all the images of Greek mythology and the ancient Greek language flashing behind her. Luna laughed awkwardly.

"That would make sense, you see, we're from the moon." She admitted.

"EH?!" The four shoved they're faces towards the cats in front of them. Then Wendy stood up, hitting her fist off her palm.

"I got it, we'll take them to the guild!" And with that the group of three exceeds, one girl and two cats sprinted towards the large guild hall beyond Kardia Cathedral.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Small Lady, are you ready to visit the past?" A tall girl with extremely long, dark green hair asked. She was dressed in a sailor outfit and held a silver staff with a heart-shaped pendant on top. The young, pink-haired girl nodded.

"Hai, Puu." 'Puu' began to open the gate of time when…

"Not so fast, Sailor Pluto." The two turned and the small, light purple kitten beside the young girl hissed.

"Zeus! What is it?" The man known as Zeus stood before them. His long black hair reached the small of his back and was partly held back off his face. His green eyes glinted eerily in the foggy area between Space and Time.

"Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi have been sent on a mission and they will need your help, Small Lady."

"Me?"

Zeus nodded.

"They have been sent to Fiore. A kingdom where magic is not uncommon. There, a plan to take over the world known as 'Earthland' may well lead to the destruction of multiple universes. Maybe even the entire Metaverse. Neo Queen Serenity gave me orders to protect you at all costs but I cannot hope to achieve this. My own a suffering a terrible fate also. We cannot leave Mount Olympus. I am only a thought projection. I will send you to Magnolia. I want to find Makarov Dreyer, the Master of Fairy Tail and give him this message," A letter floated from Zeus down to Small Lady who caught it in her little hands. "The time will come when you must fight the dragon, Achnologia, and his accomplice, Zeref. But you will succeed. I believe in you, ChibiUsa." The image of Zeus stuttered and faded. Sailor Pluto stared at the spot where he left with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she saw ChibiUsa's gaze.

"Are you ready to go?" ChibiUsa nodded, a determined look o her face.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The gate of Space and Time slowly opened and ChibiUsa ran forward, the purple cat at her heels. _Matene, Usagi-chan._

* * *

**Me: Chapter 1, complete!  
Lucy: That's it?  
Natsu: That took you three days to write.  
Me: That's only what you know about.  
Usagi: I like your house.  
Me: DON'T TOUCH ME PRECIOUS BOOKS!  
Usagi: Waaaaa! GOMEN'NE!  
Me: I have my hands full with this lot. Please review! Matane!**


End file.
